Malofilm Video (Canada)
Logo descriptions and captures by MachineryNoise and Eric S. Background: Malofilm Video (formerly "René Malo Vidéo") was a home video company founded in 1983 by René Malo in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. Tapes were originally distributed in Canada by New World Video until 1989. 1st Logo (1983-1985, 1990-1991) Nicknames: "The M Filmstrip" Logo: We see a rainbow shoot forth from the left of the screen as the black background fades to a blue gridded floor with a reddish sunset in the background. The rainbow turns into a bronze filmstrip as it spirals toward a smooth ribbon, joining it near the center. The filmstrip flashes, and "RENÉ MALO VIDÉO PRÉSENTE" appears below. The filmstrip sparkles a little after that. Variant: On some tapes (presumably French-language releases) released during the early 1990s, "Les Films René Malo Présentent" is placed under the "M." FX/SFX: The filmstrips twisting and the flashing lights, which were top-notch effects for 1983. Music/Sounds: "Prestige Logo (1)" by Paddy Kingsland, a track from the KPM music library, but with the arpeggio riser part cut and coupled with whooshes and a few dings. Availability: Extremely rare. Look through some old Canadian tapes, like on French-Canadian releases of MGM/UA Home Video titles and Paramount Home Video titles. The later variant is seen on Canadian VHS releases of King of the Kickboxers, Mindfield, Black Christmas (1974), The Wizard of Speed and Time, Cyber Ninja (AKA: Warlords in this said country), The Amityville Curse and Matinee (AKA: Midnight Matinee). The "Rene Malo Video Presente" variant was recently spotted on the Canadian New World Video VHS of One Woman or Two. 2nd Logo (1986-1997, 2003-2011) Nickname: "Spiral M" Logo: Against a grey marble or cloudy sky background, a rainbow ribbon comes up from the bottom of the screen. The rainbow glides around to the right, and then twists itself into an “M”. The rainbow “M” turns gold from left to right while a beam goes through it from right to left. Two more beams shoot underneath the “M” from right to left, leaving behind the words "MALOFILM" and "VIDEO". Variants: There is a shorter version, starting when the rainbow begins to glide and twist to the right. A very short filmed variant starts with the shooting beams; "DISTRIBUTION" replaces "VIDEO". Used probably for trailers and theatrical prints. There's a version with odd color changes, ending in what looks green-tinted, on the 2002 Platinum Disc DVD of Blind Fear. This is most likely the fault of the DVD company themselves, since at the time, a great majority of their DVD releases were unfortunate enough to be green tinted as well. FX/SFX: Some early CGI from the looks of it, which is remarkably advanced for the time period and holds up quite well today. Music/Sounds: A low bell-ish chime, then an ascending synth drone (not unlike THX), which leads into a triumphant synth hit and a 7-note chime tune. Reverse cymbal crashes are used for the beams shooting. Later releases have the music start a little softer (with a different "chime" that's shorter and higher-pitched) and the whole thing is re-orchestrated (but you almost can't make the difference). The distribution version uses the opening theme to the trailer, if not the regular music. Availability: Somewhat easier to find than the previous logo, but still very rare. Releases with this logo include Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some of the Scanners movies, particularly parts 2 and 3 and Scanner Cop 1 and 2. Also appears on some Canadian releases of Vidmark tapes such as Leprechaun, Spitfire, Heatseeker, and Best Kept Secrets. It also appears on Canadian releases of VHS tapes from Republic Pictures such as A.P.E.X and French-Canadian VHS releases of Paramount films such as Cool World.. Also found on a rare VHS release of Something About Love. This makes a surprise appearance on the 2002 Platinum Disc DVD of Blind Fear. Also appears on Canadian VHS releases of the 1991 film The Psychic, before the Cineglobe and C/FP Distribution logos and on Frame Up before the Cineglobe logo, oddly. Can be seen on The Warner Bros. Films from 1994-2011. it returned in 2003 to review Anchor Bay Entertainment titles in 2003 VCD and VCS titles but such as A Troll in Central Park (1994), Thumbelina (1994), Kangaroo Jack (2003), Happy Feet (2006) and Happy Feet Two (2011) on the Anchor Bay Entertainment VCD and VCS releases. Availability Variant: It Has Been on The Tower Movie Entertainment VCD Releases from 1999-2000 such as A Troll in Central Park (1994) and Thumbelina (1994). Category:Logos Category:Canada Category:Defunct